A calling ID is used to inform a callee device of a caller's identification information, such as the caller's telephone number. The calling ID is sent by a central office in the ringing cycle, such as in between the first and second rings. In a voice over IP system, a foreign exchange office (FXO) may receive a call from a caller and then initiate a call by sending an invite message to a session initiation protocol (SIP) proxy. The proxy can forward the Invite message to a telephone device to start the ringing of the device. The invite message in SIP is typically used to send identification information to a device. However, because the invite has already been sent and Callee devices have not answered the call yet, when the calling ID is received, it is not sent to the telephone device. One method may be to delay the invite until the calling ID is received. However, this delays initiation of the call and may not be desirable.